In my daughter's eyes
by Music of the wind
Summary: Renesmee is Edward and Bella's whole world. She manages to wrap herself around everybody's finger. Can Edward use Rensemee to show Rose the truth


_**In My daughter's eyes**_

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero. I am strong and wise. I know no fears. The truth is plain to see she was sent to rescue me. I see who I want to be in my daughter's eyes. In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace._

Bella rocked Renesmee in her arms and held her close. Edward came into the nursery and said "Bella she can't sleep if you don't put her in her crib. Is she ok Bella?"

Bella nodded and said "Yeah she's fine. She just showed me a memory before I went to tuck her in. After I saw it I couldn't let her go."

Edward sighed and stroked his daughter's cheek. Then he said "She thinks that you're a hero. She's right you know. You are strong and wise and you aren't afraid."

Bella smiled and said "Renesmee is a beautiful baby. I love her so much. She rescued me Edward. I hope that one day I can be as strong as she is."

Edward sighed and said "She brought peace to the vampire world. The werewolves are our friends now. Just like you Bella she sees them as our equals. I love you both so much. Bella you are my whole world."

_This miracle god gave to me gives me strength when I am weak. I find reasons to believe in my daughters eyes. When she wraps her hand around my finger it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer I realize what life is all about. Life is hanging on when your heart has had enough; it's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light it's in my daughters eyes._

Edward sat beside Bella and said "You really love her don't you. Rosalie is jealous of you Bella. I've never seen her so sad. I should go talk to her."

Bella nodded her head and said "Take Renesmee with you. I think it might make her feel better."

Edward brought Renesmee into the main house and into Rosalie's room. Emmet was sitting making soothing circles on Rosalie's hand. When he saw Edward he snapped "What kind of monster are you! Rosalie has wanted a baby her whole life and she can't have one. I'm happy for you bro but get the baby out of here."

Edward said "Rose would you like to hold her?"

Rosalie looked up and said "I'm not so sure that Bella would like that. She's not my baby. Edward if I hold her I'm not going to want to let her go."

Edward sighed and said "Rose you're my sister. That makes you Renesmee's aunt. You can hold her as long as you want."

Rosalie took Renesmee from Edward and cradled her in the crook of her arms. Renesmee took Rosalie's finger and wrapped her hand around it. Emmet smiled and said "She loves you Rose."

Rosalie held Renesmee for the rest of the night. When she handed her back to Edward she said "I understand what life is all about. Life is about holding on when you've had enough and giving more instead of giving up. Thank you for showing me that Edward."

Emmet asked "Edward how did you show her that? You just let her hold your daughter. Are you feeling better Rosie?"

Rosalie nodded and said "She's so beautiful just like her mom. Edward you showed me the light."

Edward rocked Renesmee in his arms and said "Rose you saw the light in my daughter's eyes didn't you."

Emmet hugged Rosalie and said "That's my Rosie I love you so much."

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future a reflection of who I am and what will be. Though she'll grow and someday leave. Maybe she will raise a family. When I'm gone I hope you'll see how happy she made me. I will be there in my daughter's eyes._

Alice was helping Bella get Renesmee dressed when she had a vision. When it was over she said "Bella Renesmee is going to grow up just like you. She already has someone to love her."

Bella smiled and said "I know Jacob loves her so much. Edward isn't too happy about it though. It's a lot like Charlie was when it came to me and Edward. Renesmee is his baby girl and he doesn't want to share her with Jacob."

Alice sighed and said "Bella Edward will learn to accept her and Jacob. These things take time and you and Edward have a lot of that."

Bella sniffed and said "Someday she'll grow up and leave. Maybe she'll have a family of her own. My only hope is that Edward will see happy she's made me when I'm gone. At least he'll have something to keep him going after I'm gone. He says that she's just like me. I hope that he'll see that I'm still here in Renesmee's eyes."

Alice nodded and said "Bella Renesmee wants to go play with Jacob."

Bella smiled and said "Alright we can go play with your Jacob. However we should get you something to eat first. We wouldn't want you to bite him now would we?"

Edward came into the bedroom and said "Bella I'll take her over to Jacob's house. You look really tired."

Bella sighed and said "I can take her over and then take a nap when I get back. Edward you hate going over there and I have been to La Push in a long time."

Renesmee put her hand to Edward's forehead. After she had removed it Edward laughed and said "Alice Renesmee wants you to take her. Have fun with Jacob sis."

Alice kissed Renesmee's nose and said "You owe me little one. When we get back I'm taking you to every store in the mall."

Renesmee put her hand to Alice's forehead and smiled. Edward laughed again and said "No Renesmee you can't burn Alice's outfits."

Alice frowned and said "That's not what she showed me. Edward she showed me taking Bella shopping instead of her. I think that's a great idea."


End file.
